


Popcorn

by chwheeler



Series: 10 Times Larry and Ahk Bonded Over Food [4]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Food, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwheeler/pseuds/chwheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry resumed his crouched position once more. He breathed in and out, smoothly, calming his nerves. This was just a silly game, after all. A silly game started over who would get to pick the movie night entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of the characters depicted in this work of fiction. I am not making any sort of profit from this fic. It was done purely for fun!
> 
> This is longer than I expected it to be, which is why it took longer than I was expecting it to take. And, hey, would you look at that, pre-slash!

“Larry! Larry! Larry!”

Larry stretched his arms outward before clapping his hands together, spurred on by the chanting.

“I can do this. I can do this!” Larry faced down the coffee table, placing himself a good five feet from the short edge. The spectators supporting Larry cheered. Cowboys did a wave on their couch cushion, Huns yelled from the opposite end of the coffee table, and Sacagawea clapped enthusiastically from her seat on the couch. Teddy stood calmly behind her and the couch.

Ahk was seated on the far end of the couch. Romans sat all along the back support. “Ready the catapult,” Octavius commanded from his perch in Ahk’s crown.

“READY THE CATAPULT!” Octavius’ man ordered. The Romans swarming the end of the coffee table furthest from Larry loaded the catapult and stood by for the command to let fire.

The entire crowd hushed, tense. Larry readied himself, slightly hunched with hands on his knees.

“Fire!” Octavius yelled.

With a mighty SHWOOF the catapult hurled its load.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the projectile sailed through the air. It arced gracefully, all eyes on it.

Up. Up. UP. Levelling out now before down. Down. Down. Aaaaand—

Tada! Larry crunched down on the popcorn that landed softly in his mouth. Cheers erupted!

“Gigantor!” the cowboys yelled in unison.

Boos from the Romans didn’t do much to drown out the cheers of the Huns.

Larry took a small victory lap around the couch. He shot two finger guns at Ahk and blew the imaginary smoke away. Ahk’s boos were only betrayed by the smile on his face.

“Yes, yes, settle down.” Teddy calmed the audience. “Larry Daley, Night Guard and Inventor, is now only two catches away from defeating his opponent.”

Teddy gestured to the seated Ahk, who immediately stood and took a bow. A deft hand jetted out and caught Octavius before he could fall from his perch. Ahk smiled sheepishly before sitting once more and setting Octavius back into place.

“Yes, Ahkmenrah, Pharaoh and Ruler of Egypt of yore. In this tournament of coordination and visual acuity—“

“Ahem. Teddy.” Teddy looked down at Sacagawea, who shook her head softly.

“Heh, sorry. Lawrence, if you will.” Teddy handed the floor over to Larry.

“Give me what you got, Octavius.”

“You think you have what it takes, Larry?” Ahk jeered. “Forfeit now, to save yourself from embarrassment.”

Larry looked Ahk straight in the twinkling, mischievous eyes.

“You said it yourself, mummy man. I’m the Guardian of Brooklyn.”

The Huns cheered what Larry assumed was the Hunnish pronunciation of “Brooklyn!” Larry high-fived the nearest Hun.

“I’m going to protect Brooklyn’s honor and beat you fair and square all at the same time.” Larry mock-bowed at Ahk then sauntered back to his catching spot.

“Stop this ridiculous taunting and continue with the games,” Octavius cut in. “Ready the catapult.”

“READY THE CATAPULT!”

“Fire!”

“FIRE!” SHWOOF!

Cheers erupted as Larry yet again caught the flying popcorn.

“You nervous yet, Ahk? I’ve been doing this my whole life. The only thing I’m better at is paper football and catching quarters off my elbow.”

“I have no idea what either of those activities are.”

“Remind me to bring in Happy Days one of these movie nights.”

“I won’t need to remind you for you are about to lose, Larry.” The crowd oohed. Larry tried not to smile at the playfully smug look on Ahk’s face.

“Ready the catapult one last time.”

“READY THE CATAPULT!”

Larry resumed his crouched position once more. He breathed in and out, smoothly, calming his nerves. This was just a silly game, after all. A silly game started over who would get to pick the movie night entertainment.

Ahk wanted something deliberately related to the exhibits. Larry just wanted to sit through one movie free of heckles from the peanut gallery.

(“That tunic is entirely too short for a man of that rank.”

“I’ve seen men stand that close to that much exploding dynamite. They sure didn’t come out of that experience running!”

“Not only did we not use that style of book, a book made of solid gold is incredibly impractical.”  
“Isn’t your tablet made of solid gold?”  
“… You are deliberately ignoring my point.”)

“FIRE,” he heard Octavius command. Time started moving in slow motion. Larry watched the piece of popcorn as it left its cradle. He could see Ahk stand up in his peripheral vision. Attila began jumping up and down.

It flew closer and closer! Larry smiled; he was going to do it. He was going to win!

“Dexter, no!” Concentration broken, Larry glanced up at Ahk, who was much closer than before and whose arms were stretching towards him.

THUMP

A weight landed on his shoulder before using it as a springboard. Between trying to aim, the weight of the capuchin, and the distraction of Ahk’s arms quickly coming at him, Larry lost his balance. As he descended, he watched Dexter chomp the popcorn midair.

The lithe arms managed to surround him before his face became well acquainted with the ground. His knees, hip, and elbows however were not so lucky.

“Ow.” Ahk pulled him to a sitting position. The group of spectators crowded around the two men on the ground.

“Are you okay, Larry?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Larry rubbed his elbows and looked around, trying to find the impish monkey. “Not cool, Dexter! Not cool.” The monkey cackled before scampering away.

“I think that marks the end of the game, everyone,” Ahk declared. Relieved that their guard survived the ordeal relatively intact, the crowd dispersed, leaving just Ahk and Larry still seated on the ground. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Larry stiffly rose to his feet and brushed off his uniform. “I’m fine. Just a little sore.” Ahk rose as well, more gracefully than Larry had.

“So, do we call this a tie?”

Larry smiled at Ahk. “Yeah, only seems fair.” Larry grasped Ahk’s hand and gave it a friendly shake. Ahk turned it into a quick hug. Ahk pulled away, gave a crooked smile, and turned to pick up the abandoned bowl of popcorn. Larry couldn’t help adding one last playful jibe. “I was going to win, you know.”

Ahk spun on his heel, his mouth open and eyes narrowed. “You absolutely were NOT,” he said, scandalized.

“I totally was.” Larry plopped down on the couch, remote in hand, confidence oozing. “So it’s only fair I get to choose the film next movie night.” Larry smiled, teeth and all.

Ahk’s face returned to a neutral, almost apathetic expression. “Very well, if that is how you feel.”

“Hey!” Popcorn rained down over Larry’s head. Ahk grabbed the remote from his lap as he brushed the buttery bits out of his hair.

“In case you have forgotten, we have yet to choose tonight’s movie. And as you have called dibs on next time, it’s only fair I get to choose tonight.” Ahk plucked a stray piece of popcorn from Larry’s hair and popped it in his mouth with a smile. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
